The Bet
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: A devious bet on Sakura’s part has a certain blond regretting it on hers. Ino now has to find a way to make Naruto and Sasuke an item.


Title: Blow Me

Title: Blow Me!  
Summary: A devious bet on Sakura's part has a certain blond regretting it on hers. Ino now has to find a way to make Naruto and Sasuke an item.  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Sakura eyed the Ino-pig for the third time that day. There was just no way. She was SO not going to lose this one, because Ino had no idea what she was getting into.  
"I'm telling you, Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't so much as LOOK at each other that way, let alone go have sex. You're so gonna lose this one, Ino-pig!"  
Next to her at Ichiraku Ramen sat her friend and rival Ino Yamanaka, currently finishing her mouthful of ramen. As she swallowed, she flashed a wicked smirk.  
"I'm telling you, big forehead, that they secretly want each other! I mean come on! Naruto's always challenging him, and Sasuke will only ever talk to Naruto, even if it's only making fun of him. They want to get into each other's pants, I'm totally right!"  
Sakura let out a quick laugh and slammed a hundred ryo onto the table in between their ramen bowls.  
"Fine! I bet you that you can't get them to sleep with each other in two days or less! Two.Days.Or.Less!"  
Ino's lips quirked at the challenge, and she let out a laugh of her own.  
"Fine! One hundred ryo that I get one of them to screw the other in two days or less, and no interfering!"  
The pink-haired girl nodded. It wasn't as if Ino could actually pull it off anyway. Not that she was jealous, she just knew the two boys from the years they had worked together before Sasuke had left Konoha to train with Orochimaru. Now that the boy was back he was even more subdued, though it was true that he did mostly talk with Naruto. But it was Naruto that had brought him back, so it was understandable that he would trust his old comrade more than others.  
But the point was that Sasuke was practically A-sexual before, but now that he returned, he practically radiated relationship/sex-phobia. He wouldn't so much as look at anyone in even the slightest provocative way. That's why Sakura had given up on him and finally hooked up with Lee.  
"Fine, I won't interfere. But no outside help! You can't have Shikamaru use Shadow Possesion Jutsu to make Naruto kiss Sasuke or something."  
Ino inwardly grimaced. Sakura knew her better than she thought. Oh well. She could still do it!  
"Alright!"  
As both girls shook hands and left the Ichiraku shop, a certain white-eyed shinobi smirked to himself and proceeded to pay for his lunch, intending to follow a blond kounichi to her destination. This bet both girls had just made intrigued him quite a bit, and with nothing going on at the moment, he decided to watch it play out. 'Well, one thing is certain, Naruto will not like this." He thought rather amusingly.

By the time Ino and her unknown follower reached the training grounds, Naruto had been sleeping in the grass for a good half an hour. The training earlier had been intense; Kiba had shown up asking for a quick match to asses his new skills, and then the visiting Kazekage had decided Naruto was becoming too lazy and that some sand training would help him grow stronger. Of course Temari had to follow that up just to see how far she could push the Kyuubi vessel, making him one tired shinobi.  
Ino strolled up to him casually and lightly kicked his shoe. When there was no indication that Naruto was going to wake up, she merely crouched down and muttered the words 'Naruto, I have some ramen for you,' waking him instantly.  
"Ramen? Are you serious? Damn, I'm starving!"  
In the background, their watcher murmured something along the lines of 'cruel…'  
"Nope sorry, Naruto. Maybe later, k?"  
The blonde Kyuubi vessel stared at her with slight annoyance. It figured. But Ino continued to talk, ignoring the fact that Naruto looked as if Tsunade threw him around Konoha a thousand times.  
"Naruto, I need your help." She sighed dramatically.  
The teen raised an eyebrow, but being the good soon-to-be-Hokage that he was, he indulged her. Yes, the years made him wiser.  
"What's up? Don't tell me you want money or somethin' 'cause I'm broke. Not many missions this week, and I had to buy a new kunai kit when I dropped my original into a lake."  
Ino choked back a laugh. It was just like Naruto to do something like that. Even through all of the hardships, he managed to retain some of his carelessness.  
"No, I don't need money."  
"Hm?"  
Behind her, Ino could sense Sasuke's chakra signature and inwardly grinned triumphantly. It couldn't be more perfect! Naruto turned to his former partner and grinned.  
"Hey, Sasuke-teme, Yamanaka-chan's asking for a favor or somethin' so gimme a sec-" before he could finish his sentence, Naruto was interrupted by Ino.  
"Oh perfect! Sasuke-kun, maybe you could help me too? You see, a friend of mine in Suna wants to help me learn a new technique but I'm worried that I'm not fit enough or strong enough to get it right. Can both of you help me train or maybe evaluate me to see where I stand?" she asked sweetly, turning from Naruto to Sasuke and back to Naruto again.  
Sasuke said nothing, but Naruto's grin grew wider and he laughed.  
"Yeah! We can do that, right Uchiha?"  
This time Sasuke's eyes fixed onto Naruto's in a glare, and he 'Hmphed', but readied himself into an offensive stance.  
"Come at me…" he murmured rather darkly.  
Naruto snorted loudly and rolled his eyes. Ino inwardly cringed at the darkness she felt radiating off of the Uchiha heir, but ignored it in favor of putting her plan into action.  
"Well, I was hoping that both of you would attack me at once so that I could find out how skilled I am at defending and escaping. Please?" Lacing her 'please' with a pout she hoped was cute, she watched both boys look at each other, then quickly shift stances.  
'Meep'ing frantically when they both charged her at once, Ino did her best to dodge and block as many attacks as she could, while moving to put the two boys in each other's path as much as possible.  
And then it paid off. She inwardly cheered when Naruto slipped on her (oops I'm so clumsy) foot and fell right into Sasuke's way, causing the dark-haired boy to crash into him. Both hit the ground hard, Sasuke landing on top of Naruto's chest heavily, knocking the wind out of him. Sasuke grunted in slight pain, but Naruto let out a breathless cry when Sasuke's knee slammed into his hipbone.  
Ino watched Sasuke's face heat up slightly. But Naruto looked to be in a lot of pain and didn't seem to notice anything. Sighing to herself, she shifted into her quickly-thought-up plan 'B'. She ran to Naruto with a worried look on her face.  
"Naruto! Are you ok? Sasuke-kun-oops!"  
Tripping over an imaginary rock while running to see if they were ok, Ino fell into Sasuke's back as the boy was beginning to stand, causing him to fall forward and implant his open mouth onto Naruto's now no-shoed foot. No one moved for the longest time. Ino was so shocked that she had made Sasuke face-fuck Naruto's foot. That wasn't what she intended at all.  
Hidden in the trees, their watcher gripped his sides painfully as silent gales of laugher ripped through his trembling form. That couldn't have been any better if his cousin Hinata had attempted it. He couldn't believe the extremes that the Yamanaka girl was willing to go to. It looked like Sasuke was so shocked by his current position that he didn't have enough sense to remove his mouth from the blonde's foot.  
"S-Sasuke-kun… I-I'm so… sorry…" Ino whispered quietly, watching the boy's facial expressions carefully, suddenly afraid that he would snap and go after her.  
Sasuke, however, was having thoughts entirely different from the girl next to him. 'This is actually… interesting…' and though the girl next to him didn't notice, he had been with the blond dobe enough to read his facial expressions. Naruto seemed to be… enjoying it. He inwardly smirked. Apparently, Ino believed he was shocked by their current situation, so he decided to toy with it. Mouth still over the other boy's foot, he gave Naruto's big toe an experimental lick.  
The blond Kyuubi vessel stiffened at that, but in his eyes, Sasuke could see that Naruto's eyes were clouding over… becoming darker. He wanted to try that again. Moving slowly enough to not be noticed by the scared girl he went down on Naruto's foot, circling his tongue around each small digit, then along the pad just under the toes. Naruto couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips, but Ino cried out.  
"Oh Naruto! Does it hurt that badly?! Oh I'm so sorry! I'll go get Tsunade-sama right now!"  
As Sasuke watched her leave with an amused glint in his eye, Naruto exhaled sharply, carefully pulling his foot from the other's mouth.  
"What was… that, teme?" he muttered softly.  
Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.  
"Hm… I'm not sure, but you seemed to have no problem with it."  
"Teme!" Naruto half-spat.  
Another quirk of the eyebrow. But he wouldn't pursue it. Truthfully, he himself liked it, and he liked Naruto. But pushing the boy wasn't going to get him any closer to what he wanted. He could wait.  
Sitting up carefully, both boys waited quietly until Tsunade arrived, because leaving when she was expecting to see them was a very, very bad idea. She eyed them both before moving to sit next to Naruto.  
"Well well, you've been punishing yourself Uzumaki." She snorted.  
Naruto reached up to scratch the back of his head thoughtfully.  
"Can't refuse a challenge, Tsunade no baa-chan."  
The current Hokage's eyebrow twitched at the name that was used, but she only 'hmmed' him, proceeding to heal the many scrapes and abrasions on him.  
"Naruto."  
"Yeah?"  
"You need to rest for a while… you may not have realized it, but you're past your limit. Sasuke Uchiha, I believe your complex is closer? Naruto should stay with you until he recovers. Apparently, he has three fractured ribs and a bruised windpipe."  
Ino's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets. Sakura was going to kill her! She wasn't supposed to beat up the blond idiot! Sasuke snapped her from her thoughts when he muttered a hasty 'whatever'.  
Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him and proceeded to beat him over the head with her fist. He yelped and clutched his head tightly, glaring at her.  
"You will show respect kid! That goes for you too Naruto! You'll get yours later!" she threatened, before standing and dusting herself off.  
When she finally walked away after glaring at them a while longer, Ino rushed to their sides and grabbed Naruto's arm.  
"Do you want some help? I'm so sorry!"  
Naruto's eyes widened and he backed up a little.  
"Uh, no thanks Ino-chan. I think I can get to the bastards house on my own!"  
Ino slunk back, a little hurt that he wouldn't accept her help. But she was also happy, because this meant that Sasuke and Naruto would be together alone at the Uchiha's house until Naruto healed. Maybe things would go her way after all. She nodded to both boys and smiled sweetly.  
"Oh, okay. Well I hope you get better Naruto! Please go there right away so you can heal properly. And Sasuke-kun, please rest as well. You don't look so good."  
Sasuke watched her with his empty, blank look, making her fidget slightly before leaving the training ground altogether. Naruto let out a light snort of laughter.  
"You didn't have to scare her y'know…"  
Sasuke shrugged.  
"She annoys me."  
The other boy grinned and stood up with the black-haired shinobi at his side, helping him walk.  
"Well, shall we?"

Upon reaching the compound and entering Sasuke's residence, Naruto dropped himself unceremoniously down onto one of the couches in the main room. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting down on the floor next to the couch and propping himself up against it.  
Though Ino had returned home (still hoping that the two boys would do something), their watcher had followed the two and now sat quietly in a tree outside of the home, hidden from them, though still able to see fully through the house. The porch shutters were open, letting in the breeze.  
Sasuke lived alone in the Uchiha complex, so he never had to worry about anyone invading his privacy. Well, except for today.  
"Sasuke?"  
Both said boy and watcher turned to look at the one who spoke. Naruto looked down at his hands in his lap. Sasuke's lips quirked into a small smirk. Naruto was nervous about something, and it was most likely about what happened earlier.  
"Hm?"  
The blond fidgeted slightly.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Why did I do what?"  
Naruto growled, sitting up slightly to glare at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke was obviously not going to make this easy on him.  
"Why did you do that to my foot?"  
Sasuke's full-blown smirk appeared.  
"Why did I lick your toes? Suck on your foot? Turn you on?"  
Naruto's face burned bright red as Sasuke's smirk seemed to widen.  
"It did… didn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question, but Naruto answered it anyway.  
"Y-yeah…"  
Sasuke rose from his place beside the blond to lean over the same foot he had toyed with earlier.  
"It turns you on?"  
"S-Sasuke?"  
Sasuke's playful eyes hardened almost at once.  
"Naruto, what do you feel for me?"  
In the tree, a Hyuuga nearly lost his balance. Naruto sputtered; embarrassed. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow.  
"You've done things for me that not even my… parents… did. You've driven yourself to your limits over and over again to get me back… was there ever another reason for it? Did you ever consider me as more than a friend?"  
The Kyuubi vessel laid himself back down onto the couch, scratching the back of his head as his face continued to burn brightly.  
"I did… but realized that you'd never want me… I'm a guy. I hold the nine-tails in my body… I…"  
A battle-calloused hand stretched itself between them and gently touched the whisker marks on the other's face. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes closed slowly.  
"Naruto… I don't care what's inside of you. You and I are the same. I… want to be more."  
He watched as the boy's eyes shot open in surprise, and yet again, a Hyuuga almost lost his footing in the tree. 'One twist after another…' he thought to himself. Orange-clad arms stretched out tentatively to stroke black hair, and the black-haired boy tilted his head to the side to take it, before a wicked gleam came to his eyes. He ducked under the soft hands to delve his lithe tongue in between the cracks of the other's toes, eliciting a little mew of pleasure.  
'He's going to be vocal…' was the Uchiha's thought before he ran his tongue boldly down the soft pad under his toes and onto the even softer underside where the arch was. He could see that he was turning the blond shinobi on, the boy's pants looked really tight on him, and he was sporting an impressive hard-on. He laughed lightly, sending a pleasurable vibration through his tongue onto Naruto's foot.  
"Ah!"  
Naruto's toes curled and Sasuke grinned.  
"Strip…" he murmured quietly as he nibbled on the boy's heel.  
Dazed with lust, the blond dobe quickly complied. The orange jacket flew across the room, as did the mess shirt underneath. Soon, his pants and boxers were discarded as well. Sasuke had taken his time removing his own, but Naruto was impatient now. 'His embarrassment is completely gone.' Neji noticed with amusement. His Byakugan focused more intently on the scene before him. For some reason, this was arousing him…  
"Sasuke… please…"  
The Uchiha raised his head from his spot on Naruto's neck and looked him in the eyes. They were clouded over completely.  
"Please what?" he murmured seductively.  
If Naruto were in his normal state of mind, he would have growled in frustration.  
"Please… I want you in me…"  
Sasuke groaned at the show of submission, his cock twitching in anticipation.  
"Hn…"  
Neji turned from the scene before being sucked too far in. Apparently, Ino had won her bet. Though, how she would find out let alone prove it was something she herself was going to have to figure out. Certainly Neji Hyuuga was not one to involve himself in these kinds of things. Though… watching was an entirely different story.  
As he turned to leave, he could hear the grunts and moans of the two former partners coming from the house. One last peek proved that Ino had indeed won. All over Naruto's chest lay his proof, and down the boy's thighs as well… It seemed that Naruto wasn't the only loud one…  
The Hyuuga boy stuck his finger in one ear, trying to pop it. Sometimes the Byakugan was useful for more than just battle. The Sanin Jiraya would be proud.

End.


End file.
